


Stranger

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a prompt: You’ve been hunting (and sexing) with Soulless Sam for months. Suddenly, here comes Dean, and then shortly after that, here comes Sam’s soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit Sam,” I gasped, hands tangled in his hair, his face buried deep between my thighs. “I can’t…I’m gonna…” I squirmed on the bed and then my whole body shook as I came, thighs clenched around his head.

Sam looked up with a smirk on his face, “I love it when I make you speechless.”

“Get your ass up here right now,” I pulled him up my body by his hair and he groaned as he thrust inside me.

“God, you’re so wet.”

“That’s what you do to me baby,” I growled. “Now fuck me, hard.”

I was taking a shower later when his phone rang. He came in the bathroom a few minutes later and said, “Hey babe, my brother needs me. I’ll be gone for a few days, will you be all right?”

“Yeah, I’ll call Bobby if I get bored.”

“Alright, sounds good,” suddenly he pulled the shower curtain open and I squealed and jumped back, laughing.

“Gimme a kiss,” he pointed at his mouth and I bounced over and gave him a peck on the lips. As he left he smacked my ass and I said, “Do that again and I won’t let you leave.” He winked and shut the bathroom door.

Sam and I had met about six months ago. I had been hunting with the Campbells for a long time and apparently he was Samuel’s grandson? I don’t know, I didn’t quite get the whole raised from hell/time travel thing. Recently we had found Sam’s brother Dean after we had to rescue him from a djinn. Since then him and Sam were connected at the hip. We eventually found out Sam didn’t have a soul. I didn’t care, he seemed just fine to me. Yeah, he was a little scary sometimes when we hunted, but what hunter wasn’t? 

So now Dean was on a mission to get Sam’s soul back. Only problem was, if Sam got his soul back he might remember his time in hell and that could kill him. It scared the shit out of me. I wasn’t sure if I wanted Dean to succeed, and neither was Sam.

After about a week I hadn’t heard from Sam and I was starting to get worried so I called Bobby.

“Hello?”

“Hey Bobby, it’s (Y/N). Have you talked to Sam? He left to go on a hunt with Dean about a week ago and I haven’t heard from him. He’s not answering his cell.”

“Uhh, yeah, about that.”

“What happened? Is he hurt?” my heart leapt up in my throat.

“No, he’s not hurt. But–well, you should probably just come see for yourself.”

I raced to Bobby’s and got there faster than I ever have. I burst in the front door to find Dean and Bobby sitting at his desk, drinking.

“What happened? Where’s Sam?!” I yelled.

“Calm down (Y/N) he’s fine,” Dean said.

“Then what’s going on?”

“I made a deal to get Sam’s soul back.”

“You did WHAT?!”

“It’s okay, Death said–”

“Death! You’re doing deals with Death now? What the hell is wrong with you Dean?!” I screamed.

“Dean?” Suddenly Sam was there, in the kitchen, staring at his big brother like he hadn’t seen him in years.

“Sam?” Dean stood, staring at him.

Sam crossed the room quickly and embraced his brother in a hug like I had never seen him give anyone, ever. He hugged him tight, closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. He let go of Dean and then hugged Bobby, slapping him on the back.

“Good to see ya,” Bobby said.

Sam pulled back, “Wait, I saw you–I felt–Lucifer snap your neck.”

“Well Cas healed–”

“Cas is alive?!” Sam interrupted Bobby.

“Yeah, Cas is fine Sam. Are you okay?” Dean asked him.

“Actually, um, I’m starving.”

“Sam?” I put my hand on his arm.

He spun around and looked at me like he had never seen me before. “Hello.”

“Hello? That’s all I get, hello?”

“Do I–know you?”

“Wait–what is happening?” I looked at Dean. “Why doesn’t he remember me?”

“Can I talk to you outside please?” Dean grabbed my arm and dragged me out the front door.

“Dean, what the hell is going on?”

Dean shut the door and looked around to make sure Sam wasn’t listening. “Look, in order to get Sam’s soul back without him remembering hell, Death put up a wall in Sam’s brain. He doesn’t remember anything from the past year. Including–”

“Including me,” I sat down on the steps of Bobby’s front porch, hard.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), you gotta understand, Sam wasn’t–Sam. The Sam you knew was another person entirely.”

“So, what, I’m just supposed to let him go? Never see him again?”

“Death said that if Sam remembers anything from the past year, it could break the wall and then we don’t know what could happen. If all those memories of hell come flooding back, it could kill him.”

“So if he remembers me–”

Dean just looked at me and nodded.

What was I supposed to do? Leave the man I loved–yes, I loved him, I didn’t realize it until just now–or put him in danger by forcing him to remember me? 

“Okay,” I said, holding back tears, “I get it. I’ll leave,” I stood and started to walk down the stairs but Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me back into a hug.

“I’m so sorry and–thank you,” he said softly.

I nodded and ran down the stairs to my car, speeding away from the house and back to the hotel where Sam and I had been staying. I walked in the room and the first thing I saw was one of Sam’s shirts hanging on the back of a chair. I grabbed it, bringing it to my face, I could still smell him. I burst into tears and laid down on the bed, holding his shirt tight against my chest.

I must have fallen asleep because when someone knocked on the door and woke me up it was dark outside. Who the hell was that? I peeked out the peephole and saw Sam standing there. I yanked open the door and he jumped back, startled.

“Sam?” Had he remembered me? Was he okay, was he in danger?

“Hi. So–Cas told me everything and apparently, you and I were–together?” he looked around the room, uncertain.

So he didn’t remember me. “Yeah, for six months now.”

“Can I come in?”

“Please,” I stepped back, opening the door wider.

He walked in, looking around the room. He saw his shirt on the bed where I had been sleeping with it, his laptop on the table, the notes with all his handwriting on them. He sat down on the bed, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember anything.”

“That’s okay, I’ve heard it’s dangerous for you to remember,” I smiled and sat down on the other bed.

He sat silent for a moment, then asked, “Did I…ever hurt you?” There were tears in his eyes.

“What? No! Oh Sam,” I grabbed his hand, “you didn’t have a soul but you were never mean to me. We always had fun together.”

“I wish I could remember.”

“Don’t try, it’s too dangerous,” I scooted over beside him on the bed and said, “Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen between us. I won’t pretend that we can just be a couple again and everything will be fine, I know that’s not realistic.”

“I’m sorry–”

“It’s not your fault Sam,” I looked down at my hand still holding his and said, “I would like to get to know the real you, though. Would that be okay?”

“I would like that. It’s been awhile since I’ve had someone special in my life,” he tucked my hair behind my ear and I smiled.

“You’ve never done that before.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that okay?”

“Yeah, it was…nice.”

“Good,” he smiled at me and it was a different smile than I was used to, but it still made my heart melt. I think we were going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley_Winchester_77 said: Please do a second chapter. This was so good!

Angels. I hated them with every fiber of my being. Angels were the reason Sam had gone to hell in the first place, to stop their stupid war. Now an angel had broken the wall in Sam’s mind and he was losing it. He was hallucinating, seeing things, and he didn’t know what was real. I sat in Bobby’s living room watching him sleep; his eyes shifting back and forth under his eyelids, his hands twitching. It hurt me to see him like this. I had only known him as the hunter who wasn’t afraid of anything, not this broken shell of a man. 

Suddenly he bolted upright on the couch, looking around like something was chasing him.

“Sam?” I stood and walked over to him.

“Hey…” he looked at me and scrubbed his hand down his face. “I’m okay…I’m okay.”

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as I sat down beside him on the couch. He kissed my knuckle and gave me a reassuring smile.

“Hey Sam where’s the…” Dean stopped in the kitchen, staring at us. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Sam was just having a bad dream. What’s up?”

Dean looked at us for a minute longer and then said, “Bobby got a lead on the Leviathans. I’m heading to a high school to check it out.”

“Alright, let’s go,” I stood and started to grab my stuff but Dean put his hand up, stopping me.

“No, I need you to stay here and watch him,” he pointed at Sam.

“Dean, I’m not a child,” Sam scoffed.

“No you’re not, but you’re also not doing so hot. I don’t want you wandering off, doing God knows what when Lucifer’s in control. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,ok, you’re right,” Sam relented, but he didn’t look too happy about it.

“Call me if you need anything,” I said, and sat back down beside Sam.

A few hours later I came out of the restroom yelling down the hall to Sam, “What do you want for supper? Wanna order a pizza?”

There was no answer. “Sam?” I walked into the living room and it was empty. Not good. “Sam?” I walked downstairs, he wasn’t there either…oh God. I ran up the stairs and walked outside, screaming Sam’s name. No response. How could I have been so stupid? I hadn’t been in the shower for that long, maybe 15 minutes. Dean was going to kill me! I opened my laptop and pulled up the GPS on Sam’s phone. He was in some abandoned warehouse downtown. What the hell? I called Dean’s and gave him the heads-up. He was pissed, but told me to stay put, that he would go get Sam.

I collapsed on the couch, all kinds of crazy thoughts going through my mind. Why had Sam left? Was he seeing visions? Was Lucifer telling him what to do? Was he hurt? Suddenly I heard a car pull up outside. Bobby was back! Thank God, he and I could go help Dean. I jumped up off the couch and ran to the front door. Shit, not Bobby, I didn’t recognize these guys at all. Could they be Leviathans? I ran downstairs to the basement and grabbed a shotgun. I waited at the bottom of the stairs and heard them kick in the front door. They searched the house, knocking things over and breaking them.

“The Winchesters aren’t here,” I heard one of them say.

“Burn it down,” the other one said.

There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen! I ran up the stairs, shotgun ready, and shot one in the head. It had no effect whatsoever. He turned and looked at me, shaking his head.

“That was really rude,” he grabbed me and threw me across the room. I hit the corner of Bobby’s desk, hard, and everything went black.

When I woke up, my lungs were burning, and there was fire all around me. I coughed and gasped for air and managed to make it to the backdoor. I stumbled out into the junkyard and collapsed in between the cars. Suddenly I heard Sam’s voice, yelling my name.

“Sam,” I croaked out, and started coughing again. “Sam!”

He came running around the corner and saw me on the ground, “Oh thank God.” He ran to me and knelt down beside me, wiping my hair off my forehead, “You’re bleeding. Where are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” I coughed. “Just a little smoke in my lungs. How about you, you okay?”

“I will be as soon as we find Bobby. Was he in there with you?”

“No…at least, I don’t think so. Whatever burned the house down knocked me out.”

I heard Dean yelling Bobby’s name. Sam helped me up and we ran towards him. We rounded the corner and there was someone standing there.

“That’s him! He’s the one who burned down the house!” I said.

“Winchester,” he smirked. “Congratulations, apparently you two are competent enough to warrant annihilating. I would take it as a compliment.”

Suddenly Dean appeared beside him and shot him in the side of the face. He looked at Dean like a bug he wanted to squash and his head split in half, revealing huge teeth. He grabbed Dean and threw him towards a car. I heard Dean’s leg snap as he hit the pavement and Sam ran forward, punching the guy in the face.

“Dean! Now!” Sam yelled and Dean pressed a button which caused a car to fall on the guy, but not before he smashed Sam in the head with a tire iron.

“Sam!” I yelled and ran to him. He was unconscious and there was a large red lump on his forehead. “Sam, can you hear me?” I put my hand on his cheek but there was no response.

“Dean, he won’t wake up!” I cried.

“I think I’ve got a broken leg,” he grimaced. “Can you help me in the car?”

“Give me the keys,” he threw them to me and I ran to the car, swiping the tears from my eyes.

I started Baby up and drove her around the broken-down cars to where Dean was laying on the ground. As I got out I heard him saying, “Sam? Come on Sam, wake up. Sammy?!”

I almost started crying again from the desperation in his voice.

“I’m here Dean,” I ran over to him.

“Ok, see if you can drag me to the car,” he held his hands out to me.

“Are you crazy? That’s gonna hurt like hell!”

“I don’t care, we have to get Sam to the hospital!”

I bit my lip and nodded, grabbing both his hands in mine. “Ready?”

He set his face and nodded.

I pulled as gently as I could and he still yelled out in pain as his broken leg dragged across the ground.

“Dean…”

“Just pull dammit!” he gasped in pain and I could tell he was about to pass out.

“I…I don’t think I’m strong enough,” I said, trying to come up with any excuse for me not to have to drag him anymore. I couldn’t stand seeing him in pain like that.

“Dammit. Alright, I’ll call an ambulance.”

“How are we going to explain the guy under the car with black goo on the ground?”

“I don’t know, we’ll think of something,” he grunted in pain as he shifted to pull his cell out of his pocket.

“Here, give it to me, I’ll call them,” I took it from him and dialed 911, walking towards the road to wait for them. Where the hell was Bobby?


End file.
